Amir Kinard (Earth-5875)
Private Amir David Kinard (service number 10192-40528-AK), nicknamed Bacon, is a combat technician in the UNSC Marine Corps and a part of the 1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment. His unit was stationed aboard the [[UNSC Marlow (Earth-5875)|UNSC Marlow]] on November 7th, 2548, on a mission to Terra Nova as a response to a xenomorph outbreak on the planet, which spread to the city of Freyja. Kinard became one of the only survivors, alongside Corporal Teresa "Tequila" Aquila, having to fend for their own lives on the planet. Biography Early life Amir Kinard was born on March 15th, 2530, in Mato Grosso, Mamore. He was drafted into UNSC Marine Corps in late 2546 when he was 16 years old, completing his training at the Jon Grissom Academy. Amir became the first of his unit to be assigned for active duty aboard the ''Bougainville''-class destroyer [[UNSC Marlow (Earth-5875)|UNSC Marlow]]. Most of his fellow trainees started envying his position at the vessel. Ironically, Amir's first mission would become a nightmare. Mission to Beta Gabriel before its destruction.]] Bacon was aboard a D77-TC Pelican as the crew prepared to drop on the Outer Colony Terra Nova, in the Iota Draconis system, following a distress call about an attack on the planet, which they believed was a Covenant attack. Suddenly, a cloaked ''CCS''-class battlecruiser emerged from slipspace and blew the Marlow with a single plasma torpedo, splitting the frigate in two. The shock sent the Pelican Kinard was in flying towards the surface, with a storage crate hitting his head and rendering him unconscious. Amir woke up 4 hours later, finding himself alone and unarmed in an abandoned facility in Freyja, one of the settlements of Terra Nova. After being contacted by Corporal Teresa "Tequila" Aquila, he discovered that his squad left him hidden as they fled from an incoming xenomorph attack. As she was the highest-ranking surviving Marine, Tequila ordered Bacon to rendezvous to the center of Freyja, where the surviving Marines were regrouping. Despite his success, the settlement was almost immediately overrun with another xenomorph attack, which forced him to retreat to Freyja's sewer system. However, as he made his way, Bacon was attacked by a xenomorph Aggressor and carried away. Bacon was able to regain his consciousness in the last minute and overpowered the Warrior, killing him. When he recomposed, Bacon found himself lost in the settlement's mines. He regained contact with Tequila, who informed him that Major Thomas van Zandt, the leading officer of the Marlow Marines, was preparing for an assault against the xenomorph Keymind inside the nearby Staten Refinery. When Bacon rushed to the refinery to assist van Zandt, he found he and his forces were slaughtered by the xenomorphs, with Thomas being cocooned and impregnated with a Chestbuster. Unwilling to give birth to one of the creatures, he asked Bacon to kill him, which he did. As the Private escaped from the refinery's hive, he came face to face with the Keymind, who attempted to kill him. Bacon got the upper hand and was able to kill her by detonating several mines he mounted in the chamber. Escape plan As Freyja became completely overrun with xenomorphs and with the arrival of the Covenant's Silent Shadow forces, Bacon escaped into the nearby jungle, where few xenomorphs were lurking. In the woods, he wound numerous corpses skinned by sangheili warriors and fought numerous xenomorph Runners. He almost perished, until the arrival of Tequila in the D96 Albatross ''Typhoon'', which evacuated both of them. Before the duo could escape, a nearby Oosona shot the ship down with a Type-26 Wraith. Guided by Freyja's administrative synthetic Katya, who was able to regroup Bacon with a surviving group of Marines in forerunner ruins. They gave him a M7 SMG and a BR55 battle rifle, which he used to defend themselves from a massive xenomorph assault before embarking on a search for Tequila alongside Vladimir Connor, the Typhoon's pilot. As they were deep within the ruins, the duo observed a sangheili collecting the skull of a deceased Marine before being attacked by Runners. As the two observed it, Connor was dragged away by an unseen xenomorph, leaving Bacon alone once more. Proceeding, he reached an ancient forerunner research area, where he was confronted by the sangheili he saw earlier. After a violent duel, Bacon was able to kill the alien warrior and freed Tequila from a nest, whereupon he discovered she had been impregnated with a Chestbuster. She demanded Kinard to put a bullet in her head, but Katya informed she could potentially remove the xenomorph embryo if Bacon brought her to a nearby ONI research laboratory, where she was hiding. The duo breached the research laboratory, finding themselves in a firefight between xenomorphs and Office of Naval Intelligence combat synthetics. After killing all of them, Bacon and Tequila reached Katya, who prepared to surgically remove the Chestbuster from the Marine's belly. During the operation, the laboratory's commander, Karl Bishop, appeared and shut down the operation. Seeing no other way, both Bacon and Katya placed Tequila in a cryosleep chamber to prevent the xenomorph's birth. Meanwhile, Bacon settled to find Weyland, who was in the forerunner pyramid ONI had been excavating. Face-off against Weyland inside the forerunner pyramid.]] Nearing the entrance of the pyramid, Bacon was faced by a Praetorian, who he was able to eventually defeat. Descending to the pyramid, he fought numerous Warriors and two Praetorians, all which he killed, before he entered the pyramid in search of Weyland, in the hopes of stealing his data pad and allow himself, Katya and Tequila to call for UNSC help. He eventually reached Weyland, but was ambushed by combat synthetics using photoreactive panels. After Weyland left, Kinard was able to get the upper hand and slaughter the synthetics, reaching Karl and dueling him. After a fierce firefight, Bacon was able to kill Weyland, discovering he was a synthetic, before finally giving a single shot into his skull. Weyland's body then fell into the pool of lava beneath the pyramid and he eventually died. After barely escaping the collapse of the pyramid, Bacon stole Weyland's private ''Eclipse''-class prowler, saving Katya and the cryonically frozen Tequila, and called for help. After being escorted out of Terra Nova by a GA-TL1 Longsword, the trio entered cryosleep. Meanwhile, the Longsword's pilots broadcasted the information on Weyland's data pad to an ONI agent. Personality Bacon was mostly a newcomer to the UNSC Marine Corps, which led to him being teased more than he could count by his fellow Marines and teammates. However, upon crash-landing on Terra Nova and having to survive hordes of xenomorphs and two Covenant sangheili, he quickly proved himself as an exemplary soldier, which was commended by his fellow Marine Teresa Aquila. During the Battle of Terra Nova, Bacon threw himself at nearly-suicidal situations, where any other soldier would falter, both physically and emotionally. Bacon is resilient, strong, and silent, possessing a deep loyalty and care for his team, which could be observed when he risked his own life to search and save his leader, Major Thomas van Zandt, at the Staten Refinery. Equipment Bacon wears the standard M3 Pattern Personal Armor, which he customized with a skull and crossbones, beneath which he engraved the words "Death or Glory". He carried a standard issue M41A pulse rifle, which he lost during the [[UNSC Marlow (Earth-5875)|UNSC Marlow's]] crash landing on Terra Nova, whereupon his weapons were reduced to a single M6G pistol. As a well-trained cadet at the Jon Grissom Academy, Amir was proficient with many other UNSC weapons, such as the M7 SMG, the BR55 battle rifle, the M90 shotgun, and the M7057 flamethrower. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Marine Corps enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment members (Earth-5875) Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Military Personnel Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Knife Wielders Category:Armor Users Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Males Category:Created by Draft227 Category:UNSC Marlow crew members (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875)